Into the Unknown
by mylobear
Summary: Link pays no attention to the girls he meets on his travels, he has a job to do. Kelly pays no attention to Link, she has a job to do. Somehow, this attitude makes for the perfect duo.


" Hullllooo" welcomed Margot as Kelly entered the bar. Kelly smiled, Margot's energy was infectious.

" It was dead on the way over" Kelly started, as she went around the counter, tied up her hair and put on her half apron.

" You know, I don't even care, I have this feeling tonight is gonna be the NIGHT!" Margot replied, eyes bright, chin length curls bouncing.

Kelly just smiled to herself, shaking her head. They had this conversation a lot. Margot was a smart girl, proof being that she practically ran the Oxshire bar and Inn. Sure, her parents _owned_ it, but they were just figureheads, she was the one who made all the major decisions, balance the books, you know, business stuff. But despite being so smart and grounded, Margot still managed to get sucked in to all the rumours that swirled around about _that_ man.

" What up, you're not even going to ask me how I know? That he'll be coming here tonight?"

" Shoot"

" Well, Stacy's brother, from the town over, said that his friend saw someone on horse back on the edge of town." Margot said, looking at Kelly. Kelly met her gaze, waiting for the rest.

" Oh my God, can you at least pretend you're a bit more interested!" Margot snapped, " You're ruining this for me."

Kelly rolled her eyes. Margot had a bit of a temper sometimes, but that was what kept it fun.

" Sorry, I thought you were going to say more…because someone on, what? Horse back the town over? How exactly is that proof? That could be anyone…"

Margot cut her off with a flourish of her wrist.

"Whatever, you're no fun" she grouched.

Hours passed, drinks were made, and tips were collected.

Kelly had been right. The night was slow. Definitely not what she needed financial right now. Margot had hired her on despite knowing there wasn't enough money, stating that she would be paid with half of the tips. Kelly had been beyond grateful for this job, despite the merger pay. There wasn't anywhere else in the town she could work.

Margot clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

" Okay, I don't wanna be that guy, but… if you had flirted a bit more with the man who had order whiskey on the rocks? We could have had some serious tip money tonight!"

Kelly didn't smile, despite knowing teasing Margot was teasing.

"Kay, well I'm not really in the mood to flirt with random strangers just to get their money" Kelly said. Margot rolled her eyes, looking at her grumpy friend. She looked…. not good. She would never say it, but man. Her skin looked… shallow somehow, dark bags under her eyes. Back when they were in school, Margot would have been shocked if she hasn't of seen Kelly looking fresh-faced and cheery. But those day's were gone, and Margot was used to this sadder version of Kelly by now.

Margot began counting the tips, she didn't tell Kelly, but she had been giving her 75% of the money the brought in for a while now, anything to help her.

"And herrrreeeee ya go!" Margot said cheerfully and she handed over the cash to Kelly. Kelly looked down at it, counting silently, doing some mental math in her head. Margot watched her.

"Are you getting close?" she whispered. Margot knew she was a pretty brash, some may say, abrasive women, but anytime she attempted to talk about the past or future, her words came out so gently, in an attempt to prevent any…any emotion really… to stir in Kelly.

" Yeah, I am, 2 months probably, then I'll be outta your hair" Kelly said playfully, giving one of Margot's many ringlets a slight pull. Kelly tried to give Margot a reassuring smile. Margot always got so quite when she asked Kelly about her future plans. Kelly couldn't blame her, they had grown up together, been through everything together, Kelly knew it was upsetting to Margot to talk about her departure, so the simplest thing to do was to just avoid talking about.

"Damn, I really thought he would have shown up tonight" Margot said

" Well, there's always tomorrow" Kelly replied, smiling at her friend

"I guess, walk home safe okay." Margot said, looking out the window. It was a moonless night., "Sure you don't want me to come?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, and looked at Margot with kindness.

" I'm good. Get some rest man. You seemed tried today."

" Yeah, yeah, I'll do that" Margot said softly. Kelly nodded and stepped out into the night.

Margot began to clean up the last of the glasses, slowing putting them up on the shelf. When the customary 20 minutes had passed, she made her way out into the darkness, following the same path Kelly had taken, looking into the shadows and doorways for any movement. Eventually, she came to a hill, and below it, sat Kelly's father's house. Margot could see the warm glow of a lantern on the bottom floor. Satisfied, she turned and made her way back to the bar, so she too could turn in for the night.

Kelly stretched out in front of the fireplace, laying her pillow and blanket down. She was exhausted. It was tiring trying to pretend for Margot that she was the same Kelly she had known since grade school. Sometimes she wondered what Margot would think of her, if she revealed just how shitty everything was. But she would never do that. No, she would keep on smiling and laughing like the old happy-go-luck person she was, and Margot would continue on being none the wiser.


End file.
